I'll make your dream come true
I'll make you're dream come true "I promise you'll be a warrior, Hazelpaw. " ''"You'll be the best ever." ---- :When Hazelpaw first met Whiskerclaw, he wasn't sure what to think of him. He was the odd-ball in RockClan. He acted so strange... almost manic in a way, trapped in his imagination playing little scenarios of acidic rain pouring down on everyone and melting their faces, or the mice on the fresh-kill pile would bounce back to life with wings and fire shooting our of their mouths. He was always the hero in his stories, and everyone was involved, whether they wanted to be or not. They usually died because they were too stupid or slow to duck under that bush to shelter from the venomous snakes bursting out of the earth. :Everyone whispered and snickered behind his back, how he was mentally unstable and a danger to the Clan and himself. He wasn't to be talked to or even walked near. His head was in the clouds and he believed the world should bow to him. But they never bothered to ask how he really felt. Did he actually want the world to bow before him? :Hazelpaw hardly remembered his life in PebbleClan. He had only been a kit at that time. A very small kit when the sickness struck and his father was killed at the claws of the PebbleClan slayer. And then Hazelkit was swept away from his mother and sister into a whole new Clan with whole new faces alone, only with Whiskerpaw by his side. He was frightened of him. He had heard his Clanmates warning him to not speak to him, but he found the best friend he could have ever asked for in that tom. :Now in the present, Hazelpaw was sitting awkwardly in the dimly lit medicine den. Of his home Clan. PebbleClan, not StreamClan where he grew up. Why did StreamClan have to break up? he thought, mournfully over his previous Clan. StreamClan wasn't his birth Clan, but they welcomed him openly and encouraged him until he felt right at home. StreamClan was home, not PebbleClan. But StreamClan was small to begin with, and their numbers just kept falling until the only ones left disbanded and joined the other three Clans. :He turned his yellow gaze onto his leg. His useless, no good, life-ruining leg. It was twisted at an odd angle, painful to look at, and painful to feel, herbs binding the bones together. Anger and grief tore at his heart and he dug his claws into the sandy earth of the den, squeezing his eyes shut as he replayed the memory from that morning in his head. :The ragged black pelt of Vinefur sat beside Hazelpaw as he cracked open his eyes. He opened his jaws to speak, but his mouth was so dry he couldn't get a word out. Not to mention how gross it felt, ugh. Vinefur moved a soaked ball of moss under his nose, without a sound and just stared at Hazelpaw, as if trying to control his mind and force him to drink it. But that wasn't necessary. Hazelpaw lunged for it, grabbing it his jaws, only to let out a soft squeak as a horrible stabbing pain burst up his entire hind leg. :"Oh yeah, you broke your leg, champ. No moving around too much or I'll have to tie you up to a rock to force you to stay still," Vinefur meowed, looking incredibly bored with his job. Hazelpaw looked up, his vision blurry. He didn't remember breaking his leg... "H-how," he began, coughing. "how did it happen?" :"You're thick head of yours decided it would be a fantastic idea to climb up a rotting tree 'oh! it won't fall, that only happens in those little kitten tales! I can take anything!' but ooohoh no, you're really fat and heavy, so yeah, no. Got your leg smashed under a giant branch, plus took a good head beating. You know how ''long it took to move that branch off of you? It took a very long time,"Vinefur answered. :My assessment!'' Hazelpaw remembered now. He was doing his assessment yesterday... or was it earlier? he couldn't remember. He didn't even know what time it was. But Hazelpaw had caught nothing, while Nightpaw had gotten a ton. He was growing desperate when he spotted the nest of a bird up a rotting tree. He knew it was risky, but he hoped... he didn't think he was heavy enough to break the branch.'' :"Oh, by the way, you're not gonna be able to ever be a warrior. You were so stupid that you managed to break your leg at such a horrific angle, I couldn't fix it correctly. It will never mend properly," Vinefur added with a shrug. Hazelpaw stared at him, not really processing what he said. "Wait... what...?" :At least Vinefur was gone now, instead of hovering around, telling him how stupid he was and how much work he was putting the medicine cat through, and threatening to tie him up if he moved anymore. More coming soon